Recogiendo tomates con Romano
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Romano y España recogen tomates. España se agacha y se aprecia su hermoso trasero. Romano se excita y se lubrica con jugo de tomate. Romano/España. ―¡No hay OOC!― Viva Romano como seme.


**Peligro.** Este fic puede herir sensibilidades. Si eres una exagerada escandalosa pro-Romano!uke o España!seme, no lo leas.

**Advertencias. ****Gente enferma que usa jugo de los tomates como lubricante. Es para mayores de edad, niña de trece años. Sale de aquí.  
>Y es mi primer lemon. LEMON LEMON MI PRIMER LEMON, JÓDETE. SERÁ COMO SI TE METIERAN EL PICO EN EL OJO. <strong>

Ah, y además es terriblemente incoherente. No te culpo si no entendiste; yo no comprendo nada y es porque… ¡mañana hay reunión de apoderados!

**X**

Era un bonito día de primavera en España, país que NO es una isla, país insular, que habla español. ¡Bonito día para recoger tomates! España (la persona, no el país) estaba muy contento, porque podía recoger sus jugosos, brillantes y rojos tomates, los cuales no están intervenidos genéticamente. Para nada. Pero nuestro jefe España tenía un problema… 

… ¡no podía hacer todo ese trabajo él solo! Tenía que conseguir ayuda en dónde sea.

Pensó y pensó, meditó, hasta que llegó con la más oooobvia conclusión: llamaría a Romano, le diría que algo malo pasa y Romano iría como un rayo a su casa, claro, eso es muy cliché y como es cliché, funciona.

España llamó a Romano y éste llegó a España. El país, no la persona.

―¡Romanín, queridín! ¿Cómo te va, mi amigo? ―le dijo a su LoviLove (-facepalm- LoviLove mis pelotas)

―¡BASTARDO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! Imbécil, idiota, no me llames así, tarado, tonto, estúpido.

―Eres tan tsundere ―corazón por parte de España.

Bueno, como sea. Nos ahorraremos la escena característica de "Romano golpeando a España y España no captando el ambiente y blablá" e iremos ahora mismo al quid de esta cosa.

Ahora están España y Romano en la granja de tomates del primero, con tomates por todas partes.

―Mis tomates, mis tomates, mis tomates son rojos y dulces~ ―cantaba España intentando encajar la letra con el Hatafutte Parade.

―Oye, estúpido. Los tomates dulces son asquerosos porque no sabes si ponerles sal o azúcar. Imbécil, piensa un poco ―le reprochó Romano, Reina del Sentido Común, señores.

―¡ERES TAN LINDO!

Aquí viene una escena pegajosa.

―¡Suéltame y dedícate a cosechar tomates! ―España obedeció como buen niño que es y se agachó para recoger un tomate que se le había caído.

Romano vio el redondo trasero de España, ese trasero que causa orgasmos colectivos, ahí, frente suyo. ES TAN HERMOSO EL TRASERO DE ESPAÑA. Bonito trasero, como los tomates, redondo como los tomates. Romano tuvo una erección, y como España se movía y seguía en cuclillas intentando atrapar ese tomate (este es un fic oportuno), Romano tuvo una excelente idea.

Culpen al sol de su delirio.

Romano agarró un tomate y lo hizo explotar en sus manos. Se sacó su pene italiano y con el jugo que le quedó en las manos del tomate, se manoseó su miembro entero, lubricándolo. Luego, procedió a acercarse a España con cara de Troll Máximo, y en un movimiento rápido, le bajó los holgados pantalones a España y le metió su pene SIN PREPARACIÓN. Ni le metió los dedos, el bruto. Pero como ya venía lubricado… ¡se perdona!

―Ay, Romanooooooooo ―se quejó España en cuatro y siendo sometido por Romano.

―Cállate imbécil si no quieres que cague en tu cara.

Entonces, Romano comenzó las embestidas de forma salvaje, queriendo que España gimoteara, sufriera… pero no contó con que a España le gustara el masoquismo y empezara a gritar como una yegua en celo siendo montada. Un extraño sonido de paf, paf, paf, inundó el ambiente, y Romano se excitó al pensar que todos los tomates los observaban.

Unas últimas embestidas hicieron que Romano se viniera dentro de España, quien suspiró satisfecho.

―¿Sabes qué, mi Lovi?

―¿Qué, imbécil? ―le contestó, ya sentado en el suelo y muerto de la vergüenza.

―Me encanta que me den por culo, realmente.

―¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO, PERVERTIDO, PÁNFILO!

―¡Tú eres el que me la metió, Roma Romamaaa~! ―chilló lleno de felicidad, abrazando con amor infinito a Romano.

Y felices, mirando la puesta de sol con fantásticos tomates alrededor, España y Romano se quedaron dormidos, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Finlandia contrató a una empleada para que le lavara la ropa. Al fin se hizo independiente él.

**X**

_No sé, me encanta ver a Romano siendo seme de España. Estoy harta de que siempre se lo ukeen, por Dios, sólo se lo ukea Alemania. Punto.  
>Espero que con este fic les guste esta pareja tanto como a mí. La amo y no dejen reviews porque quiero que esta historia me pertenezca sólo a mí. Qué digo, no me hagan caso. ¿O sí? No sé, me confundí. <em>

_Eso, cuídense. Acuérdense de usar tomates como lubricantes, nenas. ¡Viva el marxismo liberal!_


End file.
